Up Late- Switzerland X Drunk Reader
by 12 Gardens
Summary: It's in Switzerland's nature to be nervous when his wife is hours late coming home, but he'll find a shock when she finally arrives! Reader-insert.


Up Late (Switzerland X Drunk!Reader)

Switzerland paced back and forth across the wooden living room floor. Moonlight streamed in like silvery liquid through the window of the small, cozy house. He was wearing only his white t-shirt and his camouflaged uniform pants, a strange mix between sleepwear and work. He hadn't relinquished to carrying his firearm with him yet, but he was certainly eyeing it. Where could she be? She was supposed to be home two hours ago. Liechtenstein, his sea little sister, sat sleepily perched on the couch, wearily watching her big brother go back and forth. It was late, and she wanted him to sleep. She, herself, wouldn't be able to until she knew that he was safe and warm in bed. She understood that he was worried for his wife, [Name], but Liechtenstein knew that [Name] was very independent and would be fine on her own, _without_ the trigger-happy Swiss pointing his firearm at anyone who threatened to touch her. Lichtenstein yawned.

"Brother," she began, her accented voice thick with tiredness, "please go to bed. [Name] with be fine all on her own." Switzerland just winced and shook his head.

"I cannot sleep. Leave me, I will be fine." Liechtenstein sighed at the weariness in his voice and, surrendering to exhaustion, rose from the couch. Once on her feet, she swayed slightly and rubbed her eye with a yawn. She stopped her brother from his pacing long enough to give him a tender embrace as goodnight, and turned to walk up the stairs to her bedroom, making her silky nightgown swish around her legs. Switzerland watched her go up, and regained his walking speed. Maybe holding the rifle _was_ a good idea.

As the clock rapidly approached two AM, the Swiss got more and more fatigued. His hasty fluctuating began to slow, and his eyelids became heavier and heavier. How in the world was [Name] not back yet? He hoped to god that she wasn't hurt. He just _knew_ he should have given her that pistol for self-defense! As the same thoughts chanted in his head over and over again, the couch became more and more welcoming. Switzerland kept shaking his head at the urge to sit down and take a nap; he had to be there to interrogate his wife when she came home from… wherever it was that she was.

Switzerland's eyes flicked to the clock, just as the time changed to 2:17 AM. He groaned aloud. At least his precious little sister was tucked in her bed, safe from harm. His green eyes landed on the big, plush couch one more time. _Damn_, it looked comfortable. The Swiss's pacing gradually slowed to a stop, and he stood, staring dumbly at the couch. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eye, finally giving in. It was fine, he would just sit and wait for her. She couldn't be out for that much longer, right? Switzerland sank into the couch, and before he was even completely settled, his lead eyelids slid shut and he fell into a stupor.

* * *

[Name] stumbled up to the front door of the house, her system heavily affected by alcohol. She was warm and fuzzy all over, and not very aware of her surroundings; a rare sight for her (especially for being married to Switzerland). She attempted to put her house key into the lock, but could't see the opening in the dark, unfocused world. She fumbled around for a little while, poking random parts of the door with the tip in an attempt to find it, before she dropped the key. She bent over to pick it up, giggling slightly. _Oops_. Finally, she stood up determinedly, and forcefully thrust the key into the door. Her face lit up with success when it slid right into the lock. She turned it, smiling proudly, and opened the door, giggling quietly at her own clumsiness.

The lights were all off, save for a lamp in the living room. [Name] expected her husband and sister-in-law to be asleep, so she stumbled into the kitchen and raided the snack cabinet. She ended up nibbling on some sugar cookies, which proved to be a fantastic taste when mixed with alcohol. When she was finished, she put one last cookie in her mouth and held it in between her teeth to savor the taste. Her glazed, bleary eyes scanned the kitchen and connected living room curiously until her eyes landed on something on the counter. She rose and walked towards it clumsily, only to see that it was one of her husband's rifles. Why would he leave this out?

As she stood swaying over the gun, her eyes raised to the living room spanned out in front of her. Her [eye color] eyes trailed up to the only illuminated section of the living room, and landed on a sleeping figure on the couch. Her heart leaped and her face lit up at the sight of the blonde-haired man curled up against the cushions. [Name] skipped tipsily over to the couch so that she could get a better look at her husband. She sighed happily at his adorable, sleeping face and leaned down so their faces are only inches apart. The only thing in between them was the cookie still hanging out of [Name]'s mouth. Drunken desire suddenly spread through every part of her, and she stifled a giggle as the alcohol completely took over what little sense she had left.

* * *

Switzerland's heavy eyes forced their way open when there was a disturbance in his sleep place. The surface he was on seemed to sink slightly, as though someone else was joining him on it. Who could be joining him? When his half-open, sleep-filled eyes focused, he realized he was not in his bed, but on the living room couch. What was he doing here? Then, he saw the disturbance. His wife's figure was hovering over his, their limbs slightly tangled. She grinned around something in her mouth in a very uncharacteristic way upon seeing him wake. A strong whiff of alcohol filled his sense of smell when she exhaled, and he suddenly remembered where he was and why. His green eyes shot open all the way and he sat up quickly, as far as [Name] would allow (which wasn't very far). This revealed that she help a cookie clamped between her teeth.

"[Name]?" He hissed. "What are you doing? Where have you been?" His wife giggled drunkly and Switzerland suddenly thought he knew where she'd been. "Have you been… drinking?" Hours of waiting to know the answer seemed to become a massive waste when she hiccuped and shook her head a few too many times in response. Switzerland closed his eyes and drew a deep, calming breath. His wife was drunk.

He had to start the questions slowly. "Who were you with?" He said, drawing out each syllable so her corrupted mind would comprehend.

"Um," [Name] began. Her words were slurred and muffled around the cookie and her was face twisted up as though the answer was really difficult to think of. "I was with… Arthur… and…" She trailed off, becoming distracted with a lock of her husband's blonde hair. She fingered and twisted it lovingly and leaned closer to her him, forcing him to sink lower into the couch to avoid the sugary weapon hanging out of her mouth. Switzerland was growing impatient.

"[Name]."

"Hmm?" Her _m_'s turned to _n_'s on account of the cookie.

"Who else were you out with?"

"Oh! Uh… Arthur. And… and Gilbert," she finished matter-of-factly. Arthur and Gilbert? That pair didn't make any sense to the Swiss man. Surely, there must have been some kind of party, and she had talked to those two. A twinge of jealousy tugged at Switzerland; [Name] was his, and no one else's to woo, even in her annoying drunken state. He brushed it aside, though. There were more important matters to worry about.

"And why didn't you call to warn me that you'd be out drinking and home late, instead of making me sit and worry for hours?" Normally Switzerland wouldn't be pushing any sort of blame unto his beloved, but he could safely say that he was flat-out irritated with her. She contemplated the question before shrugging dismissively. Switzerland pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that getting answers was totally useless with her like this. "Could you at least get off of me, [Name]?"

The request caused [Name's] eyes to light up with remembrance as to why they were in this position in the first place. She giggled and shamelessly pressed herself against him, allowing the dissipated passion to take charge once again. Switzerland's face heated up in embarrassment, which [Name] took the wrong way by mistaking it for arousal. She giggled and leaned very close to him, pressed herself against his agitated body, earning an uncharacteristic squeak from him. She moved their faces closer, inviting him to share a bite of the cookie still clamped between her teeth. He pressed his lips together to regain his composure.

"What… what are you doing, [Name]?" He stuttered.

[Name] giggled. "I want you, Vash," she whispered. Switzerland gulped; that probably would have been really sexy, had the words not been muffled by that damned sugar cookie.

Switzerland had to start over twice before finally saying what he wanted to say. "[N-Name]!" He forced himself to close his eyes and regain composure. He took a shaky breath and his eyelids revealed his bright green orbs once more. "You are highly influenced right now. You do not know what you are saying, so if you would please…," he trailed off to watch warily when his wife carefully took to cookie out of her mouth and abruptly stuck it in his open one. He yelped slightly, and she giggled, shimmying further down his body and positioning herself at his exposed neck above the white neckline of his nightshirt. Her soft lips pressed to his Adam's apple and Switzerland quivered slightly, automatically lolling his head back to uncover more skin for her to kiss.

Words were difficult, to say the lest, under the burn of her drunken lips. Not to mention, the dreaded cookie. not preventing speech. But he had to do something about this situation, and fast. "[Name]…," He finally managed, setting the cookie on the couch's side table, "a-at least let us… get into… b-bed!" She worked her way up his neck with light phantom kisses, leaving plump lipstick marks in her wake. She went up all the way up his jawline until she was hovering over his lips, which he licked nervously. [Name] smirked and abruptly captured his mouth in a seductive trap of alcohol and lipstick, both of which Switzerland tasted clearly.

Before long, Switzerland's sleep shirt was being pulled over his head and he was too red and hot to focus on stopping his wife. An unintentional moan escaped his mouth, and he gritted his teeth to prevent another.

"[Name]," he whispered, "I am not doing this here. Not now." [Name] responded in a whiny moan.

"But _Vaaaash_!" She complained, casting his white shirt aside to the carpeted floor. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

At that, Switzerland's determinedly resistant demeanor crumbled hopelessly. Sensual desire that he had been holding back with such effort coursed hastily through his veins. Who cared that she was drunk, or annoying, or even a tad inconsiderate? He loved her more than words could recount. She was his. He was hers. Alcohol, cookie, and all. Switzerland sat up quickly, red-faced, and she climbed back with a groggy pout. He gave her a look of pure affection, and her glassy, [eye color] eyes seemed to soften through the influence the smallest bit. He gently and scooped her up in his arms. [Name]'s pout turned into a giggle as he rose from the couch that had betrayed him so, and the two lovers went swiftly up the stairs and slipped into the bedroom. Once there, Switzerland laid [Name] down on their small, shared bed and climbed on top of her, now influenced by his body's own desire. He gave her the smallest smile his features would allow, and it sent shivers down her spine.

She had succeeded.

* * *

There was a pounding. A ruthless, merciless pounding that simply would not go away, no matter _what_ [Name] did. All of the turning over and fluffy pillows in the world could't cease the relentless pain in her skull. What had happened last night, anyway? She couldn't remember anything- _anything_- from after work.

She rolled over on to her other side, hoping do be rid of the horribly achy feeling, but was unsuccessful. Then, she could feel someone's presence on the other side of her mascara-sealed eyes. She wrenched her heavy lids open with some effort, to reveal a pair of smug green orbs staring at her. She groaned and winced. The ghost of a smile traced Switzerland's features, like he was struggling not to laugh. Well, this was unlike him.

"Good morning," he whispered. [Name] suddenly felt very cold, and noticed the only things covering her body were the sheets she was sprawled under. She immediately curled up protectively, and at the same time noticed that her husband was in a similar state. She moaned irritably in response to him. "Did you sleep well?" He couldn't hide his smile any longer. It was an evil smirk, that's what it was.

"What happened yesterday?" Your voice was scratchy and filled with endeavor. Switzerland raised his eyebrows.

"You do not remember?" She stared at him with a face that asked, "do I look like I'm near remembering anything?" Switzerland chuckled. "Maybe it is best if you do not."

[Name] narrowed her bagged eyes. "You'd better tell me, Vash," she mumbled dangerously into the sheets pulled tightly around her. Her husband gingerly wrapped his bare arms around her, still smiling. "Tell me why I feel like crap."

"You are sure you want to know?" She tilted her head back to burn another dangerous glare into him.

"Vash."

Switzerland chuckled. "Have you ever been drunk before, [Name]?"

Her eyes widened innocently. "No, not ever. Alcohol is…" suddenly, a roaring of realization rushed from her all the way to the tips of her bare toes. Her stomach caved in and her pupils contracted, She opened her mouth and closed it quite a few times, before sucking in some air. She remembered a hazy world, stumbling around, a feeling of triumph, and the full warmth of her husband. How could she have been so _careless_? Drinking was certainly not in her forte. "Oh, dear…" she whispered.

Switzerland finally felt his own feeling of triumph, lying there, hugging his wife tightly. She was safe from harm.

She was his.

And only his.

"Hey, [Name]?" Even when she didn't reply, he spoke. "I am going to tell you what you did now," he grinned. It was his turn to have some fun.

* * *

Liechtenstein was confused, to say the least. She had had little sleep last night, and sure that her brother was the same situation. She was positive [Name] hadn't come home until much after two AM, and hadn't heard them come up until almost three. There'd been a lot of interesting sounds coming from the bedroom, too, and Liechtenstein's pure mind was not free to think of the possibilities. Also, Switzerland wasn't out of bed yet, which she supposed would be evident considering the time everyone had finally gotten to bed last night. Liechtenstein eventually gave up on trying to figure out the whole situation, and decided on the idea that they were to have a lazy day. Liechtenstein liked this idea; lazy days were very nice.

When Liechtenstein went downstairs, still wearing her silky, pink nightgown, the sight did nothing to cure her confusion. While she carefully cooked a pleasant breakfast for Switzerland and [Name], careful not to burn herself of course, her eyes couldn't stop wandering to the living room, and her dear brother's white sleep shirt cast aside on the floor.

And a half eaten sugar cookie resting on the table beside the couch.

A shame, too, that nobody had finished it. She thought they were quite tasty.

* * *

**Author's Note: Greetings, people of Earth and **** ! Is this piece of crap actually my first fan fiction? That's embarrassing. ANYWHO, I am so excited to start posting on this website~! I hope you enjoy this little piece with Switzerland from Hetalia married to a seductive version of yourself. Pleas review! See ya soon! ^^**


End file.
